The story of Spring flower
by Blossompool
Summary: About a white wolf


The

Life

Of

Spring flower

By: Ellen McCurdy

This is a story of a hero. A white wolf who risked everything for the sake of the Packs…Who was kind, loving, and protective. It was due to one prophecy:

There will be a wolf with fur as white snow,

Eyes like fire, and skills that are rivaled be none. Who will bare a burden far greater than any before. Who will fight with nine companions and restore balance to the world. Who will concur over evil, and out of the ashes a leader will arise. Bringing hope and justice to them all.

~ Redstar~sama! ~

~ Hmm?, What is it Thorn claw?~

~ Night cloud has given birth to three healthy pups! ~

~Redstar smiles that's great news, I think I shall go and greet them into the pack~ Sighs and gets up~

~Yes sir~ Thorn claw bows~

~ In the nursery~

~They are so beautiful my love~

~ Night cloud smiles~ Spider leg your being too modest~

~Redstar enters~

~ Redstar ~san?~

~Forgive me Spider leg, I let myself in~

~ N-No not at all~ Spider leg bows~

~Enough Spider leg, Now is the time to celebrate the arrival of these pups~

~ Night cloud bows head~

~ Night cloud what are these lovely pups names? ~

~Redstar~sama, this brown one is named Ridge pup, the black one Raven pup… pushes pups gently out of the way… and this white pup is named Spring pup~

~ Redstar looks at Spring pup in shock~

~Sir, is something wrong? ~

~Redstar snaps out of it~ No thank you Spider leg, Night cloud ~ Walks out~ Heads to medicine wolf den~

~ Hmm? , Redstar what can I do for you? ~

~ Meadow Lock I need your advice~

~ Hmm? ~

~ It's about Night cloud's pups~

~ I thought you might come~ Is it about Spring pup? ~

~How did you know? ~

~ Redstar I have known you for a long time now, I can guess what you are thinking~

~ Well… Do you think she is the one?~

~ Hmm.. I can't tell you~

~What?~

~ Only time will tell~ we were wrong about Cloud tail~ we might be wrong about Spring pup too~

~Redstar looks down~ Yeah I guess your right Meadow lock~ Sighs thank you~ Leaves~

~Redstar…If she is the one she will change lives~

~ In nursery~

~Spring pup opens eyes~

~ Night cloud looks and sees eyes are the color of fire~ Smiles~

~ Ridge pup and Raven pup open eyes and have blue and green eyes~

~ Night cloud sighs happily~ Thinks: Fern shade your pup has grown strong~

~ 4 months later~

~ Raven pup, Ridge pup hurry up your too slow! ~

~ Spring pup wait up! ~ We are getting to far from the den~

~ Aw you guys worry too much~

~ Pups come back to the den, it's time for a nap~

~ Ridge pup and Raven pup hurry back~

~ Spring pup come on~

~ Start to go, but then sees Redstar sitting watching the horizon~

~ Slowly approaches~

~ Night cloud sighs~ Sees Spider leg going after her~ thinks: Thank goodness~ Urges other pups into den~

~ Hmm? ~

~ Spring pup looks up in curiosity~

~Redstar laughs, aren't you a curious pup~

~ Spider leg hurries to catch up~ Tries to pick up Spring pup, but she dodges out of the way~

~ Sorry Redstar~Sama~

~ Laughs not at all Spider leg~ Spider leg you go get some rest, you were up on watch all night after all~

~ Sir? ~

~ Don't worry I'll look after Spring pup for awhile then return her to Night cloud~

~ Thank you Redstar~Sama~ Spider leg hurries off to warriors den~

~ Redstar looks down at Spring pup~ What's wrong young one? , Don't you want to play with your brothers? ~

~ I-I do, but I want to see the world~ To protect my pack and defend my beliefs~

~ Hmm… you will be an apprentice soon enough young one~ then you will learn how to protect those dear to you~

~ Not soon enough~

~ Hmm… See that tree branch? ~

~ Spring pup nods~

~Show me what you can do ~

~Yes! ~

~ Shows all moves~

~Redstar quickly recognizes all of his moves~

~ Spring pup stops~ How was that sir? ~

~ That was very good, Well done~ It is time you go back to your den~

~ But…~

~ No buts, it is getting late~

~ Spring pup bows~ Yes Redstar~san~ Hurries off to the nursery~

~ Redstar sighs~ Thinks: Looks like my suspicions were right she is the Chosen One~

~ Two months later~

~ Stop fidgeting Raven pup~

~ Sorry mother, I'm just so excited~

~Night cloud sighs~ Well stop so I can groom you~

~Spider leg comes up~ Remember children your mother and I are so proud of all of you~

~Redstar comes out of den and jumps up on High Ledge~ " Let all wolves who can catch their own prey gather under the High Ledge for a pack meeting"

~ All gather~

~ It is time that we give 3 pups their apprentice names! ~

~ Pack cheers~

~ Raven pup, Ridge pup, and Spring pup step forward~

~ Raven pup… Spring pup do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life? ~

~Yes! ~

~ Then until you gain your warrior names you will be known as Raven paw and Spring paw~ Storm chaser you have done well in teaching the younger generations I expect you will give some of your knowledge and cunning to Raven paw~

~ Both touch noses and step aside~

~ Spring paw your mentor will be I Redstar! ~ Jumps down and touches noses~ Spring paw goes over and sits with Raven paw~

~ Finally, Ridge pup you have chosen the path of a Medicine wolf for that you will be known as Ridge paw until your mentor gives you your medicine wolf name~ Your mentor will be Meadow lock! ~ Meadow lock I trust you will pour all your knowledge and wisdom into this young wolf~

~Yes… Redstar~ bows~

~ All wolves shout Raven paw… Spring paw... Ridge paw! ~  
~May you three be blessed~ smiles~

~ Pack disperses~

~ Redstar jumps down~ Walks over to Spring paw~ Young one go meet your den mates, then later I will train you~

~ Yes, Redstar~Sama~ Hurries off~

~ Redstar sighs~

~ What were you thinking Redstar? ~

~ Elder Sun pelt~ Dips head respectfully~ what do you mean? ~

~ You know what I mean~ taking on an apprentice! ~ It's outrageous~

~ Why should it be? ~ I have taught apprentices before~

~ Hmph, Have you forgotten Cloud tail? ~

~ Redstar's eyes narrow~ enough Sun pelt~ Spring paw is not Cloud tail~ For one Cloud tail was too ambitious~

~ Sun pelt sighs~ Fine have it your way Redstar~ Walks off~

~ Redstar sighs~ Walks back to den~ Lays down and rests~

~Sir? ~

~Hmm? ~

~ May I come in? ~

~ Yes Spring paw come on in~

~Walks in~

~ Did you meet your den mates? ~

~ nods~ Yes~

~ Good and how did it go? ~

~ Well, they were all very welcoming~

~ Good~ Come it is time I start training you~

~Spring paw nods~ follows out of den and into the training grounds~


End file.
